Crise de espirros
by Silverghost
Summary: Sirius está passando por uma fase difícil. Seu melhor amigo começou a namorar. Como lidar com essa situação se a ruivinha ainda lhe dá alergia? Oneshot


**Crise de... espirros?!**

* * *

- Sirius, você não vai descer? - Remo perguntou pela terceira vez.  
  
O moreno meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Não, obrigada. Não quero assistir cenas deprimentes...  
  
Remo apenas sorriu e fechou a porta do dormitório. Pedro já tinha descido e Sirius ficou sozinho no quarto, refletindo em tudo o que acontecera naquela semana. Tudo o que temera desde que Tiago Potter, seu melhor amigo, se descobriu irremediavelmente apaixonado pela ruivinha furiosa, Lílian Evans.  
  
Porque Tiago? Porque, com tantos garotos naquela escola, ela foi inventar de enfeitiçar justamente o seu irmão, o maroto-mor, o segundo grande galã, o apanhador da grifinória, o inimigo de Ranhoso? Aquilo não era justo!  
  
Uma semana... uma semana desde que ela finalmente dissera sim. Não é estranho que depois de três anos brigando com Tiago, ela tivesse aceitado sair com ele? Para Sirius, ela tinha algum plano que acabaria de vez com o ego do pobre Pontas, uma vingança contra tantos anos de "perseguição". Confuso? Bem, Sirius Black não estava em seu juízo perfeito desde que Tiago Potter fora brutalmente arrancado de seu convívio.  
  
Aquele ser maligno devia estar de combinação com o Ranhoso, era isso. Ela aceitava e depois dava um pé na bunda de Tiago, humilhando-o diante de toda Hogwarts. Ele deveria salvar o amigo. Mas como abordar o assunto se, sempre que chegava perto de Tiago, ele estava com Lílian, e sempre que chegava perto de Lílian, ele começava a espirrar fantasticamente?  
  
Ela deveria ter enfeitiçado ele também. Era muito boa em feitiços. Deveria ter feito ele ficar com alergia à presença dela para que não pudesse alertar Tiago sobre seus pérfidos planos. Sirius permanecera as últimas noites acordado, na esperança de conversar com o amigo quando ele chegasse de suas rondas noturnas com a namorada monitora. Mas, por algum motivo que também não conseguia descobrir qual era e, logicamente, atribuía a mente insana de Lílian Evans, ele sempre acabava dormindo antes da chegada de Tiago.  
  
Mas isso não era o pior. Não, não era, nem de longe, o pior. O pior era assistir de longe os novos pombinhos e sentir vontade de estar no lugar do melhor amigo. Não por causa de Lílian, certamente que não, ele, Sirius, poderia ter qualquer garota de Hogwarts aos seus pés. Mas por causa da felicidade quase resplandescente de Tiago. Nunca, nem mesmo quando estavam planejando suas novas aventuras para as noites de lua cheia, ou quando se preparavam para acabar com o Ranhoso, Tiago estivera tão feliz.  
  
Suspirando, Sirius decidiu descer. Não era muito confortável ficar sozinho ali naquele dormitório, tendo pensamentos tão doentios. O melhor a fazer era descer e enfrentar logo a cena desagradável que certamente o esperava na sala comunal. Tiago ia acabar abrindo os olhos. Então ele, Sirius, estaria lá para consolar seu melhor amigo, seu irmão.  
  
Ele estava certo. Quando acabou de descer as escadas, sentados no sofá, estava o novo casal. Lílian tinha a cabeça dolentemente encostada ao ombro de Tiago, que a abraçava pelo ombro, protetoramente. Bela cena, se não se tratasse de um teatro da infame ruiva.  
  
- Hei, Sirius! - Tiago chamou quando viu o amigo aparecer - vem pra cá!  
  
Remo e Pedro estavam lá, sentados junto ao apanhador e a monitora. Os dois sorriam para a ruiva e uma pontada de ódio surgiu em Sirius. Ela estava conquistando aqueles dois também! Ia colocar os amigos uns contra os outros para atender aos seus sombrios desígnios! Mas ele não cairia na rede dela. Não mesmo.  
  
O moreno se aproximou, parando próximo aos amigos. E, como invariavelmente aconteceu durante a semana, a presença de Lílian Evans o afetou profundamente.  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
Os olhos verdes dela se encontraram com os azuis dele. Havia um brilho de preocupação. Sirius meneou a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento. Ela não estava preocupada com ele, na verdade, aquilo era só mais uma peça do jogo que ela estava pregando em Tiago.  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
- Sirius, você está bem? - Remo levantou-se, aproximando-se.  
  
O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, já que estava impedido de falar.  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
- Eu acho melhor você ir para a Ala Hospitalar. - foi Pedro quem se pronunciou.  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
Tiago apenas observava a situação, e uma sombra de sorriso estava em seus lábios. Ah, alta traição! Ele, Sirius, estava preocupado com a felicidade do amigo e Tiago estava rindo dele! CORTE MARCIAL!  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
Remo segurou o braço do moreno e o puxou para a saída, deixando Pedro, Tiago e Lílian para trás. Assim que o quadro da Mulher gorda se fechou, os olhos azuis de Sirius descongestionaram-se e ele parou de espirrar.  
  
- Sirius, isso não está certo.  
  
- Como? - o moreno virou-se curioso para o amigo, sem entender do que ele estava falando.  
  
- Você está fingindo essas crises de espirros toda vez que chega perto do Pontas e da Lily. O que está tentando fazer?  
  
- Eu não estou fingindo! Aquela ruiva me dá alergia! - Sirius tentou se defender veemente.  
  
- Então é uma questão do seu subconsciente. Almofadinhas... - Remo começou a explicar pacientemente - ...quem não te conhece poderia dizer que você está tendo uma crise dupla de ciúmes e inveja. Poderiam pensar que você está apaixonado. Agora, se é pela Lílian ou pelo Tiago...  
  
- VOCÊ não está querendo insinuar o que eu estou entendendo, não é, Aluado? - Sirius perguntou bravo.  
  
- Não estou insinuando nada. Apenas lhe alertando do que sua atitude pode dar a entender. Dê uma chance a Lily. Ela não é má. Se fosse, o Tiago não estaria tão radiante.  
  
- Diga a ela então que tire esse feitiço idiota que colocou em mim para que, sempre que eu me aproximo, comece a espirrar.  
  
- Você acha realmente que eu seria capaz de fazer isso? - a voz feminina soou no fim do corredor.  
  
Remo e Sirius viraram-se, encontrando Lílian sozinha, observando-os atentamente. Sirius sentiu um comichão no nariz e a ruiva aproximou-se rapidamente.  
  
- Lílian, ele...  
  
- Eu ouvi o suficiente, Remo. Obrigada.  
  
Sem mais o que dizer em defesa do amigo, Remo saiu de mansinho. Sirius sentu os olhos dela sobre ele com apreensão, enquanto tentava a todo custo conter mais um espirro.  
  
- Sinto muito se a minha presença lhe repudia, mas acho que precisamos conversar.  
  
- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. - Sirius respondeu, virando-se para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
  
- Tiago sente a sua falta, Sirius. - ela disse simplesmente - Eu não posso e nem quero substituir isso. Apesar de ter brigado com vocês muitas vezes, uma coisa que sempre admirei foi o senso de lealdade e amizade que têm um com o outro. E não quero que isso se quebre por minha causa.  
  
- Então termine com Tiago. - ele respondeu, virando-se para ela.  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
- Não é tão simples. Seu amigo é o idiota mais apaixonante que eu já conheci. - a ruiva confessou.  
  
Sirius estreitou os olhos.  
  
- Você então não quer partir o coração dele?  
  
- Eu estaria partindo o meu também. - ela respondeu com sinceridade.  
  
Sirius olhou profundamente para os olhos verdes dela e afinal se convenceu. Mas isso não redimia o fato de que ela estava tirando a atenção de seu amigo para assuntos como azarar o Ranhoso e...  
  
- Eu não proibi o Tiago de ser como sempre foi. - ela disse como se adivinhando os pensamentos dele - Nunca achei muito justo o que vocês faziam com o Snape, mas desde que façam fora das minhas vistas, eu não vou criticar, nem nada.  
  
O rapaz sentiu um tímido sorriso aflorar em seus lábios. Ela não era tão má.  
  
- Bem, acho então que devemos voltar ao salão comunal. - ele disse, passando a frente dela.  
  
A ruiva sorriu e o acompanhou até a sala. Mas, assim que chegaram perto das poltronas onde os outros marotos estavam sentados, Sirius voltou a espirrar.  
  
- ATCHIM!  
  
- Tiago, trate de parar com isso agora! - Lílian disse assim que parou ao lado do namorado. Para surpresa de Sirius, a ruiva ergueu a varinha contra Tiago -_ Accio_ borrifador!  
  
Um pequeno borrifador voou até a mão dela e imediatamente Sirius entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Tiago estava borrifando o "perfume dos sensíveis", uma fórmula que eles tinham inventado no terceiro ano e que, em contato com água, se transformava em fumaça. Tinham colocado aquele nome porque Sirius desenvolvera uma violenta alergia ao líquido.  
  
- Tiago Potter, eu vou matar você!  
  
- Se isso acontecer, eu não te chamo para ser o padrinho.  
  
- Padrinho? - Remo e Pedro perguntaram - Vocês já...  
  
- TIAGO POTTER, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! - foi a vez de uma Lílian extremamente vermelha começar a gritar.  
  
Sirius riu. Aquele namoro seria muito divertido para ele também...  
  
FIM

* * *

Pessoal, essa fic foi um desafio que eu lancei lá no fórum do "Lílian e Tiago". Eu me inspirei na fic "Monopoly" da bluebottlebutterfly, a mesma autora de "Deflating" (quem gosta de ler em inglês, é uma ótima fic e me inspirou muitas vezes em Hades, embora ela seja mais bem humorada). É uma one-shot, ou seja, uma fic curtinha de um único capítulo. Nada de continuações. Espero que tenham gostado! 


End file.
